


Behind Enemy Lines

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, CEO, CEO AU, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, Light BDSM, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Playing Hard to Get, Rough Sex, Secret Identity Fail, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You meet up with your “enemy” at a Masquerade ball for charity; but he doesn’t know who you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have 6 chapters of this, and I haven't touched it in a while. I'm hoping to get back to it, but I wanted to post it here anyway.

“I’m not going to that stupid party.  Sebastian will be there and there’s no way I am going near that man.” You stomp your foot down like a petulant child as you cross your arms over your chest.

“You’ll be wearing a mask; I’m not going alone, I need back up and you are the only one I can trust to not leave me to my own devices,” Chloe, your business partner said. “Please, Chris will be there and I don’t want to make a fool of myself; you know how I get when I get nervous. I’m not above begging.”

“Chloe, you know Sebastian hates my guts.  We haven’t gotten along since the King’s Ball last spring when I found out he was trying to acquire our company under a pseudo company name.”

“Yeah, I wonder if he had to toss that shirt.  Red wine is a bitch to get out,” Chloe chuckled to herself.  “Please though, you have to go.  It’s for a good cause and we would get great publicity if we went. I’ll be the face for the night; you just have to keep an eye on me.”

Your defenses were starting to wear thin, “I have nothing to wear and I’m not on the guest list.”

“Sure you do.  I got 2 dresses from rent the runway; one for you and one for me.  You’re wearing a red high low dress with a silver mask.  I have them both in my car.  I also RSVPed for 2 and listed you under a false name.  Do you have silver shoes?”

“What if I said no? Also, what name did you give them?” You said boarder line rudely.

“I would said we’re closing up shop for a while and going shoe shopping.  So do you?”

“Yes,” you huffed, pinching the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger.  “So the name?”

“Perfect, be back in a jiffy,  _Scarlett_ ” she smiled as she left you standing in the middle of the office, flapping your mouth like a fish.

I cannot be a Scarlett, I look nothing like a Scarlett.  What was Chloe even thinking?  This was going to be a disaster.  She returned in record time holding the dress bag and a small box, which you assumed had the mask in it.  She handed them to your smiling brightly as you opened the box first.

The mask was silver and delicate looking with jewels covering every inch of it.  You held it under the light and it sparkled magnificently. The intricate design would cover just your eyes, and there was a tie on the back of it.

“It’s beautiful,” you looked at Chloe who smiled at you.

“Honestly, with this on, I doubt he would even recognize you.  Plus, if you go by Scarlett for the night, no one will know who you are.  If people ask where you are, I’ll tell them you were feeling under the weather.”

“Fine.  I need to go home and change and do hair and make-up. Where am I meeting you and what time?”

“We can meet here at 7pm.  I’ve arranged a ride for us,” she smiled as she shooed you out the door with the dress and mask in hand.

The party was in full swing by the time you and Chloe made your entrance.  You had decided to leave your hair down with loose curls flowing over your bare shoulders.  The silver shoes you decided on accentuated your legs and you knew you looked hot.

“I’m gonna get us a drink, be right back,” Chloe said leaving you alone.

You looked around and it was almost impossible to make out who anyone was, with the exception of a few people who had taken their masks off, and Sebastian.  You would know that man anywhere just by his stance.  He was cocky and had a way of carrying himself so. No matter what you thought of him, you wanted him.  He was talking to Chris and the two were laughing at something, Sebastian throwing his head back in laughter.  

Chloe returned with the drinks and you downed yours in a matter of seconds.

“Woah, slow down girl. Don’t need you getting drunk on me yet,” Chloe chided.

“Sorry, he just makes me so angry.  I can’t even stand to look at him.  I’m gonna get another drink.” You left Chloe standing alone as you walked up to the bar to order another.

“Champagne please,” you requested from the bartender.

“Make that two,” a familiar voice said behind you.  You turned and came face to face with Sebastian.  He bit his lower lip and raked his eyes over you.  “What’s your name, beautiful?” He asked, smiling.

Your breathing hitched as you answered. “S-Scarlett.” You turned back to the bartender, taking the glass he offered you.

“That’s a beautiful name. Not sure I’ve seen you at these events before.  I’m Sebastian Stan, CEO of Stan Enterprises.”  He extended his hand and took yours in his, planting a feather light kiss on the back of it.  “Are you here with anyone?”

His silky voice was a huge turn on and you could feel yourself getting wet.  He had no idea who you were and if he did, you bet he would try and have you removed, or at least he would walk away from you.

“I know who you are,” you took your hand out of his and smiled slightly.  “I’m here with my friend Chloe.  Excuse me,” you headed back towards Chloe leaving Sebastian standing there speechless.  You took a steady breath as you walked away trying to calm your racing nerves.

“Did you just tell him off? He looks slightly pissed,” Chloe said as you joined her again.

“No, I told him my name was Scarlett and I was here with you, then walked off.  I don’t think he likes being ignored,” you shrugged as you took another sip of your drink.

“He’s coming over this way with Chris.  Be nice, Y/N,” she warned.

“Chloe, lovely to see you this evening, who’s your friend?” Chris asked smiling.

“This is Scarlett, she’s visiting from out of town.”

“Nice you meet you, I’m Chris and this is my buddy Seb,” Chris motioned towards Sebastian.

“Yes, we’ve met,” you said tilting your head to the side as you looked at Sebastian.

“Chloe, would you like to dance with me?” Chris extended his hand and Chloe graciously took it, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor.

Sebastian cleared his throat and extended his hand, “Would you care to dance?”

You shrugged your shoulders, “sure, why not?”

You were trying your hardest to play cool; but you were anything but.  He placed his hand on the small if your back as he lead you to an open spot on the dance floor.  He picked your right hand up and in his and placed his left hand firmly on your waist before pulling you in so your bodies were flush with one another.

“Have we met before? You seem familiar but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Maybe,” was you only response.

He leaned down and whispered in your ear, “A woman of few words I see.  That’s OK, the only thing I want to hear falling from those lips is my name as I’m fucking you.”

Your cheeks flushed red and you and your whole body zinged at his omission.  That was the last thing you expected to fall from his mouth and you pulled back to examine him.  His eyes were blown and the sea like blue color all but covered by his pupils.  He licked his lips in want and you could feel his arousal nestled between your bodies.

“Don’t try to deny it, I felt that shiver and your breathing has increased.  I have a room upstairs, we could go and be back before anyone misses us.”  

You bit your lower lip in thought.  “You’re a bit forward aren’t you Mr. Stan?  You don’t even know me, what makes you think I’m going to go with you for a romp in the hay?”

He laughed at your choice of phrase, “Romp in the hay huh?  You must be from some small farming town or something.  Here’s the thing, I get what I want, when I want it.  I noticed you from the moment you walked through that door.  You’re the most beautiful woman in here tonight and I’ll find a way to have you, mark my words.”

“How can you tell? This mask covers part of my face. How do you know I’m not deformed, horrible chemical burns on my face?”

“Do you?” His question was blunt.

“No.  You’ll have to try much harder than that though.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose.” You pulled your hand out of his and turned on your heel heading towards the bathroom.

You quickly made your way to the bathroom and ripped the mask off your face as soon as the door closed behind you; Sebastian’s words echoing in your ears as you tried to calm yourself down.

 _He must be drunk or something_ , you thought as you ran your hands under the cool water.  No man has ever been that forward with you before; and while you should be outraged you were completely turned on and you wanted to go upstairs with him that very minute to see if he could coax his name from your lips.  You started thinking about his hands on your back and how you wanted to know what they felt like elsewhere.  You groaned a little as you felt heat pool between your legs and you tried rubbing them together to each the tension.

You shook your head to clear the thoughts and tied your mask back on your face.  You applied more ruby red lipstick and when you were satisfied with how you look you opened the door to find Sebastian standing right there, blocking your exit.

“Excuse me?” You asked trying to move around him, but he advanced on you, pushing you back into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

“How do you know no one else is in here?”

“I’ve been guarding the door to make sure.  Have you been thinking about me?”

“No,” you lied feeling your body tremble in anticipation.

“You’re not a good liar,” he smirked. “I think you came in here so you could get me out of your mind because I know I’m turning you on as much as you are turning me on.  This cat and mouse game is my favorite one to play,” he grabbed your hand and placed it over the massive bulge in his pants.  You started rubbing your fingers over it slightly, eliciting a moan from his lips.  He leaned in and started a trail of kissed from your ear down to your collarbone, you moaned from the contact and leaned your head to the side, allowing him more access to the sweet spot on your neck.

He reached his hand between your bodies, one settling on your breast as he started pulling and gently twisting your left nipple and his other over your cunt, rubbing you through your dress.

“You’re so hot, I bet your dripping.  Are you gonna let me fuck you in the bathroom Scarlett?”

You were trying to convince yourself what a horrible idea this was and you should push him away. When you didn’t answer him right away he bit your neck, causing you to gasp in surprise.

“I asked you a question; I expect an answer.  Can I fuck you?”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned as you started undoing his belt.  You reached your hand into his pants and started stroking him slowing, as he took a hold of your lips for a searing kiss.  He slipped his tongue into your mouth to deepen the kiss and you moaned into him.  He reached his hands under your dress and pulled your panties down; helping you step out of them and tucking them into his pocket.

“You aren’t keeping those,’ you said.

“We’ll see.” He rubbed his index and middle finger along your exposed folds, spreading your slick over your clit and started rubbing small circles over it as he returned his lips to yours.  You moaned and jerked your hips forward as you increased the speed in which you were rubbing him.  He inserted one finger into you and curled it forward hitting your g-spot, causing you to break your kiss.  Your breathing increased and you bit your bottom lip to keep from screaming.

He removed his finger from you and placed it in his mouth, licking it clean of your juices.  Your eyes widened with lust as you watched him.

“You taste so good.” He reached down to stop your hand from moving and he pulled on your arm, freeing your hand from his cock.  He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free before grabbing you behind your legs and lifting you up, slamming you down on him; you wrapped your legs and arms around him. You both moaned as he placed his forehead on yours giving you a moment to adjust to his size.  You nodded your head slightly giving him the OK to start moving.

With each thrust up you moaned into the crook of his neck.  His cock hitting you just where you need it most, and his pelvis rubbing your sensitive clit with each thrust.  You felt yourself getting closer as you tried to rock your hips forward for more friction.

“You feel so good baby; cum for me, milk my cock, say my name,” he hoarsely whispered in your ear.

You were out of breath as you chased your release.

“Say it baby, say my name, I’m right behind you,” he demanded as he pressed his thumb on your clit.

“Sebastian, you moaned as you fell over the edge; your orgasm hitting you hard.  After a few more thrusts he came in you.  You rested your forehead on his shoulder as you both stayed like that for a few moments, allowing your breathing to return to normal. You dropped your legs and he placed you back on the floor gently, a lopsided smile on his face.  He quickly tucked himself back into his pants and you smoothed out your hair and dress.

“Can I have my panties back now?” You asked placing you hand out palm up.

He pulled a small amount out from his pocket and rubbed the material between his index finger and thumb. He smiled as he walked towards the door and unlocked it.  

He turned back towards you and said, “Room 2134.  You can have them back there, Y/N.”  He winked and walked out the door leaving you standing there shocked, a million questions running through your head, the first being how he knew it was you.  You exited the bathroom quickly and looked around the room for Sebastian but couldn’t find him.

“Hey where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Chloe said as he walked up to you.  “Are you OK?  You’re very flushed.”

“I’m fine.  Chloe, I’m gonna head out.  I’m tired. Are you gonna be OK?”  You asked.

“Yes, Chris and I are having a great time,” she smiled shyly.  “Feel better, I’ll see you at home.”

You hugged Chloe and walked towards the closest elevator, punching the button for floor 21.  Your stomach was doing flips as the elevator rose higher until it reached the floor.  You got out and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of door 2134. You raised your fist and gently knocked three times, holding your breath.  He opened the door, having shed his shirt and his pants unbuttoned he smiled at you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sebastian stole your panties, you were determined to get them back from him, no matter what.

You slid the mask up and off your face and stuck your hand out and made a ‘give me’ motion, “Can I get my panties back now?”

“How about you come inside and have a drink with me?” He countered.

You huffed and rolled your eyes walking past him and entered the room.  It was beautiful and ornate; defiantly the largest one you’ve ever walked in to.  You walked straight towards the large picture window to look outside, your nerves starting to get the best of you.  The city’s lights were twinkling and it seemed peaceful, serene.  You placed your hand gently on the glass and rested your forehead on it, looking down.

You felt Sebastian’s presence behind you and your breath hitched as he traced his fingers along the back of your neck, pushing your hair to the side, exposing your left ear and shoulder to him.

“How’d you know it was me?”

His quiet chuckle sent shivers down your spine and you closed your eyes and bit your lip to keep from whimpering.

“I knew it was you the moment you walked through the door tonight.  When you told me your name was Scarlett I decided to run with it; see how far you were willing to take it.  Guess you were willing to go far.” He took your ear lobe between his teeth and bit gently, pulling down on it, his hands resting on your hips.

You reached your hand back and rested it over his growing erection, pushing back on it.  He moaned quietly and started kissing your neck gently; his hands roaming up your body, tracing the curve of your breast.

“Why didn’t you send me away, why chase after me?  I figured you hated me after what I did to you at The Kings’s Ball.”

“Why; because of the ridiculously expensive wine you threw at me?” He laughed and turned you around to face him. “That’s the reason I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.”

You scrunched your face in confusion and you opened and closed your mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say.

“You see, in my line of business most people tailor to my every whim. They want a piece of me, or my company and they are willing to do just about anything to get it.  You on the other hand, basically told me I could shove it up my ass.  I admire that about you- your fire. Nobody talks to me like that.”

You blushed, “you deserved it.  Chloe and I have worked really hard to get our company put on the map and I refuse to let you swoop in and steal it.”

He leaned closer you to, “I know. That stunt is why I’ve been thinking about you as I jack off for the past few months. I like a girl with a backbone.” He pinched your right nipple between his index finger and thumb and pulled gently.  You arched your back and pressed your breast into the palm of his hand; your breath hitched as he started circling your nipple, causing it to pebble

“You think about me as you masturbate?” You asked, heat pooling between your legs.

“Babe, I picture you riding my cock, me showing my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours,” he ran his thumb over your lips and you stuck your tongue out slightly to lick the tip, “and I imagine what it would be like to slap that ass as I shove my cock in it. Would you like that?  Do you want me to fuck your ass Y/N?”

You whimpered and nodded your head ‘yes’, imagining everything he said he wanted.  Desire pooling in your belly, you knew it wouldn’t be long before you were coming again.  Hell, you were so turned on by him that you were sure you could get off by him talking dirty to you. You felt him run his fingers up the side of your legs; stopping at your ass and squeezing hard.

“I need you to verbally answer me,” he commanded. “What do you want?”

“I want you.”

“You want me how?”

You blushed, he was really going to make you say it wasn’t he? You took a deep steadying breath before answering.

“I want you in my mouth, I want you back in my pussy. I want you to use me anyway you see fit; just make me feel good.”

“Oh baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good you’re gonna see stars,” he pressed his lips to your with an urgency and it was all teeth and tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your fingers into his hair on the nape of his neck, urging him closer.

He pushed you so your back was against the glass, the feel of it cold on your bare back and it made you shiver. He pulled back from you to look at you with hooded eyes.

“The things I’m gonna do to you. Come,” he took your hand and walked you into the bedroom that housed a king size bed. You felt your breathing pick up as you looked at the site in front of you. There were arm and leg restraints on the bed, a bottle of lube and a few other sex toys.

“Do you always have sex toys in your hotel room?” Your voice was deep with lust.

“Only when I know I’ll be fucking someone beautiful,” he said in between kissing your jaw and neck.

“You didn’t even know I was going to be at the party, so maybe these were made for someone else?” You heard the slight jealous tone in your voice as the words left your mouth.

He chuckled deeply, “oh babe, I called my assistant when I saw you walk in to the party tonight and had him bring the items to my room. After out little tete-a-tete I knew you’d come. It helps that I took your panties too.” His smile was dazzling and dark all at once and you couldn’t wait to see what he had in store.

Nervously you looked around the room, not sure how to bring up the subject.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, the playfulness of his voice gone.

“Um, well,” you twirled a piece of your hair around your finger, “I’ve never done anal and I’m not sure about it.”

You thought the night was going to be over; but the way he looked at you after admitting that set you a flame all over again.

“An anal virgin, must be my lucky night. Guess we won’t be needing the restraints tonight, maybe another time,” he found the zipper on the side of your dress and pulled it down slowly. You lifted your arms slightly and let it pool around your feet. He took your hand, helping you step out of it.

“Can I take the heels off too?”

“Yes, it will be more comfortable for you.”

You toed your shoes off and you were standing in front of him completely naked. His eyes roamed your body as he licked his lips in desire. You started feeling self conscious and moved your arms to cover your breast. He grabbed a hold of them and held them down to your sides.

“No, I want to see all of you, don’t hide from me.”

“Ok,” you whispered looking down.

“You know, in the bathroom you called me  _Sir_. I liked that a lot, it drove me crazy thinking of you calling me that. Will you?” He rubbed his nose against your cheek as he whispered in your ear.

“Yes, Sir,” you said, no hesitation.

“Good. Now, I want to get you nice and warmed up so we can have a lot of fun tonight,” he lead you to the bed and pushed you down so you fell on it and bounced up slightly, before moving to the top. He climbed on the bed and climbed up your body, you felt like prey in that exact moment. He held your arms above your head with one hand and dipped two fingers into your dripping cunt causing you to moan with pleasure.

You lifted your legs to wrap around him as him spread your juices over your clit and began rubbing small circles over it. You bucked your hips up to get closer to him and it get his hand just where you needed it most.

He leaned his head down so his lips brushed against your ear and said, “tell me what you need.”

“I-I need your lips on my pussy, I want to feel your tongue, please Sebastian,” you moaned.

“Your wish is my command,” you could feel his smirk as he crawled down your body and started sucking on your clit.

“Oh God,” you put your fingers in his hair and gave his head a tug, pulling him closer to you. His tongue was working wonders on you and you felt heat pooling in your lower belly, it was a matter of moments before you came and you couldn’t wait.

“I’m so close, please don’t stop Sir,” you were bucking your hips against him, unable to control it. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and started thrusting in harder and faster.

“Stay with me baby, I’m gonna start getting you ready ok?”

You weren’t sure what he was talking about but you nodded your head yes as he took his lubed index finger and started pressing against your tight hole. He returned his mouth to your clit and started sucking hard as he pressed against your ass hole, seeking entrance.

Your orgasm hit and he were shaking and moaning his name. You could feel him dragging his finger out of your ass as you came down from your high, the feeling causing you to twitch. You opened your eyes to admire him, a smile plastered on your face.

“Turn over and get on your knees, chest to the bed and ass up in the air.”

You did as you were told and got into position.

“I’m going to use an anal plug to get you ready. You need to stay relaxed, can you do that for me?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Every time you say that you get me harder baby, I can’t wait to fuck you again,” he slapped your ass gently before grabbing a fist full and squeezing it. He let go and reached across you for the lube and the butt plug on the night stand. He opened the bottle and spread your cheeks squeezing a generous blob on your asshole. It was cold and you inhaled sharply.

“Relax babe, I’m just gonna loosen you up first. When I tell you to, I want you to push back ok?”

“OK,” you took a deep steady breath as he started pushing on you, trying to cause you to open for him. He kept murmuring soothing words letting you know how good you were doing. You found feel his finger spread you a little and he worked it in and out.

“I’m gonna get the plug now, just keep relaxing.”

You felt the blunt tip of the plug against you and he slowly started to push it and out. Little by little it was sliding in further.

He reached his hand around you and started rubbing your clit while he pushed a little more on the plug.

“Push back slowly,” he commanded as he assaulted your sensitive clit. The plug slid into place and he gave your ass a small slap and you turned on to your side. The sensation was strange; but you were enjoying it. You felt full like never before and it was thrilling.

“How do you feel? Does it hurt?”

“No, I like it. It feels good,” you blushed.

He smiled as you crawled towards the end of the bed and sat back on your heels. You reached your hands out and pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his cock. You reached forward and pulled him towards you, lowering your mouth over the head and sucking deeply. You bobbed your head up and down as you moaned around him. His dick was pulsing in your mouth as you licked up and down the thick vein in the back.

“Keep that up and I won’t be able to fuck your little ass tonight,” he moaned as you swiped your tongue over his slit. You pulled off him with a pop and gave a sweet smile.

“I need in you soon or I’m gonna burst. Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

You complied and turned away from him. You turned your head and could see Sebastian out of the corner of your eye. He was biting his lip and slowly stroking himself.

“I could keep you in this position and stare at you all night and not get sick of it. I’m going to guide you, and you’re going to tell me if it’s too much or if I’m hurting you. If so, I’ll stop, got it?

“Yes Sir, please I need you in me,” you shook your ass a little earning a slap as he climbed up behind you and took a hold of the plug and dipped it in and out of you a few times. You moaned at the sensation, the drag of the plug in your ass felt amazing and you couldn’t help the noises you were making.

He pulled the plug all the way out and squirted more lube on your asshole, and spread it around. He used the excess on his fingers to work over his hard cock and he lined himself up against you. He slowly started to push in as you opened for him. He was larger than the plug that was just in you and you felt it burn a little.

“Stop, it’s hurting,” you said trying to catch your breath.

“Breath baby,” he stilled and allowed you a moment to get adjusted. He reached forward and pinched and tugged at your nipple. “Feeling OK now?”

“Yes,” you breathed out trying to relax.

He started pushing in again slowly and grunted as he fully seated himself in you, his balls resting against your ass.

“You’re so fucking tight, you feel amazing.”

He started testing the waters and slowly started to drag out of you before slowly sliding in again.

“How does that feel?”

“Amazing, you feel so good in my ass, please faster, fuck my ass Sebastian.”

He growled and started thrusting a little faster, pulling your hips hard against him. You felt your orgasm building again and you knew if he kept at the same pace you weren’t going to last.

“Harder Sebastian, fuck me harder, I’m so closer,” you begged.

He increased his speed and his pressure, slamming into you. Your orgasm hit hard and you were repeating his name like a prayer as you rode the waves of it. He had to hold your hips down as you withered under him, clenching your muscles around his cock.

“Fuck, you’re too tight, I’m coming,” he slammed his cock into you and held still as he shot his cum in your ass. He kissed your back as he pulled out and you both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and out of breath. He pulled your back against his chest and wrapped his hand around your waist as he planted a kiss on your shoulder. You smiled to yourself as you snuggled in closer to him.

“I think I’m getting addicted to you Y/N,” he murmured in the crook of your neck.

You sat up and glanced over your shoulder at him. You tried to keep your face neutral; not wanting him to see what those words meant to you.

“I should go. This was a lot of fun.” You stood and walked towards your forgotten dress on the floor and slipped back into it, zipping it up.

“You’re leaving?” He asked climbing out of bed and walking towards you.

“Yup. Where are my panties?” You asked looking around the room, slipping back into your heels.

He sighed deeply and walked towards the night stand opening the drawer and pulling them out, hanging them on his index finger as he stood in front of you.

“What can I do to get you to stay?”

You took your panties from his finger. You stood on our tip toes and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

“Bye Sebastian.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thinks he can easily get what he wants; but you prove to be harder to catch than he thought.

He stood there dumbfounded as you walked through the door into the hallway. No one had ever walked out on him after the most amazing sex. He normally had to force his one night stands out with promises that he would call and they would get together again soon. This was different though and he hated it. You walked out on him; leaving him standing there like a fool. If you wanted to cat and mouse game, he was willing to play. He smirked as the thought crossed his mind and he pulled out his phone to text Chris.

> **Sebastian:**  You need to set up a meeting with Interconnected Marketing. Make sure the girls don’t know it’s my company.

> **Chris:**  Why?

> **Sebastian:**  Let’s just say I need some help with my image. Since when do you question what I ask you to do?

> **Chris:**  I’ll get something set up; but it might cost you..

You were going to be eating out of the palm of his hand in no time.

You walked into your apartment and kicked your heels off, groaning because you were so tired. You can’t believe you did that with Sebastian Stan, not only once, but twice and you let him fuck your ass. You blushed at the memory and felt your body heat up. What you did was completely inappropriate and there will never be a repeat of it.

Although, you did like the dumbfounded look he gave you when you walked out on him. You bet that was the first time someone had done that to him. With the way he was talking earlier, it seems like that man has never been dropped by anyone in life. Money, fame, fortune. He probably has a few houses and 20 sports cars. Spoiled brat. You were trying your hardest to revert your opinion of him to what it was prior to tonight, a rich play boy with no regards to anyone.

You let out a large yawn and decided a shower was going to be best to relax you and calm your thoughts. You started the water as you undressed quickly, waiting for the water to heat up. You looked at yourself in the mirror, thankful you didn’t see any marks from your escapades this evening. You threw a lavender shower bomb into the tub and stepped in, letting the water run over your tired achy muscles.

You finished up your shower and got ready for bed, pulling out your forgotten cell phone to check on Chloe. Seeing you already had one text, you opened it. The text was from an unknown number and you figured someone must have just typed the number in wrong.

> **Unknown:** This was one of the best nights of my life; please don’t make me go back to my right hand.

You blushed and then scoffed. How did he get your phone number?

> **You:**  Isn’t it a little stalkerish that you have my number, and what if this wasn’t the right number, the poor person that received that text could have had a heart attack.

> **Sebastian:**  Not at all, considering you knew exactly who was texting you, and I never get anything wrong. You were amazing tonight, I can’t want to fuck you again.

> **You:**  Never gonna happen. You might as well lose this number now.

> **Sebastian:**  We’ll see about that.

You contemplated blocking his number; but deep down you hoped you would see him again and would have a chance to relive the events of the night. You saved it and smiled to yourself.

You climbed into bed and fell asleep fast; with Sebastian haunting your dreams. The dream felt so real you could have sworn he was in the room with you.

His lips eager on your lips and your neck. He kept whispering in your ear all the dirty things he wanted to do to you. You woke up sweating and horny as hell wishing you were with him right now. You picked up your phone seriously considering sending a text to Sebastian before you put it down and got up to use the bathroom.

You finished and splashed some cool water on your face hoping to cool your heated body and headed back to bed. It was going to be a long rest of the weekend if you couldn’t get him out of your mind. You heard the front door open and you looked at the clock. It was 5am. You slid out of bed and tip toed closer to your closed door.

“Shh, Y/N is asleep. She’d kill me if she found out I brought you here.”

Chloe was talking a little too loud to be whispering and that let you know just how drunk she was. You heard her bedroom door click closed and a giggle rip from her lips. You grumbled to yourself knowing you were going to see some random person doing the walk of shame in the morning, poor guy.

You climbed back in bed and tried to let sleep take you under again; but your mind was racing and you couldn’t get it to stop. You tossed and turned for about 30 minutes because deciding to get up.

Coffee was a must. You shuffled into the kitchen and turned on the machine to warm the water. You pulled the coffee out of the cabinet and filled the container, smelling the heavenly aroma. You brewed your cup and unlocked your laptop, deciding some work would be a good option since it was so quiet.

You checked your email and saw you had one from one of your clients,  _The Gingerbread House_ , a small bakery on the other side of town. They were trying to drum up more business and wanted you to do some advertising on Facebook and Twitter. This should be easy enough you thought. Opening Photoshop you created a simple but elegant advertising banner to display on both, showing the specials the company wanted to display. When you uploaded everything you smiled at your work.

You received an email notification about a new potential client that wanted to schedule a meeting. You logged into your website to review the information the client included. It looked to be a small start-up business in need of help with their online presence. This was your favorite kind of client to work for. The person that submitted the request was named Anthony. You knew it wouldn’t be a million dollar account; but you felt like you could make a difference working with a smaller business.

Everything seemed to be in order and he provided all the information you requested so you responded to the email asking when a good time would be to meet with him. Not even five minutes later you received a response asking if tomorrow at 1pm would work. Wow, he must really need help if he is replying so quickly.

After agreeing to the time and you providing the location, you went to his website to get a better understanding on what his services were.  It was a small personal assistant business called “Jack(ie) of All Trades”. According to their website they are trying to develop an app for their services that would allow the person to hire someone to do odd jobs for them. Right now everything was being filtered through their website. It seemed interesting and you were excited to learn more about it.

You looked at the bottom right of your screen and noticed it was now 7:30am. You knew Chloe would probably be in bed for another few hours. Your stomach grumbled and you decided it was time to make something to eat. As you were making your way around the kitchen you heard her bedroom door open and shut quietly. Her mystery man must be trying to avoid the walk of shame. You walked out of the kitchen to greet him.

“Morning Chris,” you said giving a slight wave.

“Ah, hi. Sorry, I didn’t think anyone was up yet,” he chuckled lightly.

“Just do me a favor and don’t break her heart. Do you want breakfast? I’m gonna make some bacon and eggs.”

“I don’t intend to. That sounds great. You sure you don’t mind?” He asked taking a seat.

“No, it will be nice to have the company,” you stated as you pointed down the hall, “she won’t be up for another few hours.”

You put the bacon in the pan and let it sizzle, the smell intoxicating. You swore there was no better smell than bacon cooking in the morning; it was when the smell lingered that you hated it. When the bacon finished cooking, you wiped most of the grease out and fried up a few eggs. You put them on a plate and handed it to Chris. He looked at the plate in front of him and smiled brightly.

“Thanks for this, I appreciate it. I normally just grab a muffin or bagel for breakfast.”

“No problem, enjoy.”

You both ate in a comfortable silence. After a few moments though, you had to ask him about Sebastian.

“How long have you known Sebastian? I know you two are close,” you trailed off.

He had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, “why do you want to know?”

“I’m just curious. If things progress with Chloe at all, I figure I will be seeing more of you, which means I might see more of him, if you are very close.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I have my reasons.” You knew you were flushed and you were trying to chalk it up to the kitchen being warm because of the cooking. You both finished your breakfasts and he headed out, the conversation forgotten. He waved his thanks as he exited the apartment. Your phone dinged and you picked it up off the counter to look at it.

> **Sebastian:**  Hope you had sweet dreams of me fucking you baby girl. I’ve been thinking of you all morning, have you thought of me?

Yes.

> **You:**  Nope. You know that this boarders on sexual harassment right?

> **Sebastian:**  It’s only sexual harassment if you don’t like it. Otherwise it’s called foreplay. Tell me honestly that you aren’t liking this and I’ll stop.

You were at a loss for what to say so you decided not to respond.

> **Sebastian:**  Thought so. Can I take you out to lunch tomorrow?

> **You:**  I have a business meeting for lunch, sorry.

> **Sebastian:**  Tuesday?

> **You:**  Probably busy.

You knew you were probably annoying the shit out of him and you smiled at the thought.

> **Sebastian:**  Two can play this game Y/N. Watch out.

You chuckled, ‘yeah right,’ you thought to yourself as you closed out of the text messages and headed to your room to get into some running clothes. You wanted to get out there before there were too many people and it got too hot. You pulled on your sports bra, capri running shorts and a tank top. As you walked out of your room you saw Chloe peek her head out of her room and look at you.

“Morning sleeping beauty. Rough night?” You laughed as she extended her middle finger in your direction.

“Is he gone?”

“Yes, hottie with a body is gone. You are safe to come out.”

“Oh God, Y/N. I can’t believe I did that. I blame you.”

“What?” You asked motioning towards yourself, “how is this my fault?”

“If you didn’t leave me alone last night I never would have brought him home. He’s never gonna talk to me again. I probably made a fool of myself last night.”

“Well he was smiling when I fed him breakfast this morning,” you wiggled your eyebrows at her.

She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

“I’m gonna go for a run, I’ll see you in a bit. Maybe try a hot shower. Also, we have a client meeting tomorrow at 1. The info about his company is still pulled up on the computer if you want to review it. Later.”

You placed your headphones in your ears and turned on your running mix as you headed out into the city. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze as you made your way to the walking trails through the park. The beat of the music was in perfect sync with the stride of your jog. Your breathing had picked up, but after a few minutes on the trails it evened out and became rhythmic. You felt the presence of someone behind you and you moved to your right slightly to allow them to pass.

You turned your head to look at the person now running beside you, expecting to give a courtesy nod and you stopped dead in your tracks. He slowed his pace and turned back to you, stopping in front of you and smiling. You yanked the headphones from your ears.

“Are you stalking me?” You asked Sebastian, you tone harsh.

“Baby;  _If_  I wanted to stalk you, you would never know. I’d pay enough money to make sure you didn’t. I’m just trying to remind you of what you’re missing,” he smirked.

“The only thing I’m missing is my workout,” you said wiping sweat from your brow with the bottom half of your shirt.

When you smoothed your shirt back down you saw a gleam in his eyes and he raised his eyebrow at you in question.

“I’d be more than happy to help in that department,” he leaned in closer so his lips brushed against your ear, “we still have yet to try those restraints out. I could help give you a real workout. What do you say?”

You bit your lower lip thinking about the fun you two could have and stopped yourself from fantasizing further.

“You’re thinking about it. My place isn’t too far from here, we could race there; let you try to finish up this part of your workout.”

He smiled when he watched the rise and fall of your chest increase and you let out a small moan. You pulled yourself together and looked him straight in the eyes.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that Mr. Stan. I’m not going to be a conquest.”

You ran back to your apartment smiling to yourself as you left him hanging on for the second time in two days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian will stop at nothing to prove you should be with him.

Monday afternoon came quickly and you and Chloe spent the morning putting together a plan of action for your new potential client. In a matter of a few hours you were able to pull together a whole new image rebranding for online social media. Normally you would have a few days to put together the presentation; but where he wanted to meeting so fast you had to make do with the time allotted to you.

Looking at the clock on the wall it read 10:55am. You had one hour to get ready before you had to leave if you wanted to get there in plenty of time. You stretched and made your way to the bathroom to take a shower.

You were standing under the stream of hot water and closed your eyes, savoring the warmth on your body. Your mind wandered to memories of Sebastian and you felt the heat pooling between your legs. You skimmed your hand down the front of your body, hesitating when you reached your pussy. You found your clit and started rubbing tight circles over it, trying to ease your desire.

You pictured his hands roaming all over your body and tried to remember the feel of him pounding into you. You leaned your body and head against the shower wall as you quickly reached your orgasm, a sigh leaving your lips.

You turned off the water and headed towards your room to get changed when Chloe called out for you. You froze, wondering if she heard you in the shower. You didn’t think you were making a lot of noise; but maybe you were wrong.

“Hey, there’s a delivery for you and they are beautiful,” she said.

“What are?” You asked walking into the living room wrapped in your towel.

“Those,” she motioned towards the gigantic bouquet of flowers on the table.

You smiled brightly as you picked the card out of the center.

“Who’re they from?” She said excited.

Looking at the card, it had one work on it.  _Sir._  You felt your face heating up and you tried to cover your slight gasp with a cough.

“Well?” Chloe pressed.

“They’re from a friend,” you said nonchalantly.

“A friend huh?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows and smiling.

“Yes. I gotta go get dressed if we are going to leave on time, and you should too. Don’t want to be late.”

You practically ran down the hall and closed your bedroom door rapidly. You were clutching the card to your chest as you tried to slow your heart rate. You saw you’re your phone on your nightstand and you reached for it, opening a new message.

> **You:**  The flowers are beautiful, thank you.

A moment later he replied.

> **Sebastian:**  Glad you liked them. They are almost as beautiful as you.

> **You:**  Wow, a compliment. No filthy remark?

> **Sebastian:**  I can come up with one if it would help get you back into my bed.

> **You:**  Ahh, there is the Sebastian I know. No thank you,  _Sir_.

You put your phone down and smiled to yourself as you slipped into a light grey pencil skirt, a navy blue chiffon v-neck sleeveless top and a pair of 3 inch black pumps. You applied a subtle amount of make-up to your face and straightened your hair, leaving it down.

You made your way to kitchen to admire your flowers. You leaned over to smell the floral aroma and exhaled, a smile pulling on your light pink lips. Your mind started wandering again as Chloe came into the room.

You both made your way to the restaurant arriving with 20 minutes to spare; giving you enough time to set up your materials. The new client butterflies started and you got a pitcher of water for the table, downing half a glass while you waited.

“Y/N, relax. You do this every time, we’re gonna be fine,” Chloe smiled reassuringly.

“I know. This is always the hardest part for me, selling our services. I know the work we do is good; but still,” you trailed off.

A gentleman started walking towards the table and Chloe and you both stood.

“Anthony?” You asked when he was within earshot.

“Yes,” he smiled.

You returned the smile and extended your hand, “I’m Y/N and this is my partner Chloe,” you motioned towards her.

He shook your hand and then shook Chloe’s, “it’s nice to meet you both.”

“Please have a seat.”

“My buddy will be here in a few minutes, he was running a little late.”

“Not a problem, we can wait to get started.”

You pulled another chair up to the table and poured waters for everyone. Chloe handed Anthony some materials about the business and placed another one at the empty seat at the table. Chloe and Anthony were in the middle of small talk when he walked into the restaurant. Sebastian was dressed in all black and exuded power. You bit your lower lip as you sized him up.

“Sorry I’m late, what did I miss?” He took a seat directly in front of you.

“W-what are you doing here?” You stammered.

“This is my partner, Sebastian,” Anthony interjected. “We have known each other for a long time and he is helping me with my start-up. I told him about this meeting today and he wanted to come. Protect his investment is what he told me,” he laughed.

You took a sip of your water and looked Sebastian square in the eye, “well I hope we can provide an adequate service.”

“I’m sure your services are more than adequate.” He provided you with coy smile; but you understood the undertone of his words.

“Let’s begin shall we?” Chloe interjected.

She started the presentation and you risked glances at Sebastian while she was talking, his eyes glued to you the entire time. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks and would look back towards Chloe each time your gaze shifted. After the 20 minute presentation and a review the written materials that you brought, Chloe opened it up to questions.

“How often would you be updating ads and banners on different social media facets?” Anthony asked.

“We have different time tiers we can work off of; but honestly it is as often as you would like. We do recommend not updating more than once a week because it can become confusing. We do have a program that helps push your advertisements to the top of pages so they are seen more often and by the demographics you are looking for,” you responded.

“There are other businesses that do this same thing, why should we hire you?” Sebastian asked, picking a piece of invisible lint off his jacket and flicking it away.

“Why be here if you aren’t interested?” You asked.

“Never said I  _wasn’t_  interested; I am- we are indeed very interested. I just want to know what puts you above everyone else.”

He leaned forward in his chair resting elbow on the table and cradling his chin in his hand. He raised his eyebrow in question and smiled. Your breathing hitched and you matched his stance, your faces inches away from one another.

You smiled, “no one does what we do. If you don’t want to use our services then you don’t have to. Just know that if your partner  _does_  want to use our services, we will make sure he is well taken care of.”

Your words made a promise of a great service; but your meaning was entirely different and Sebastian caught on. His smile grew and he sat back in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and licked his lips.

“Well I think I’ve heard enough. I do have a few more meetings lined up, but we will be in touch in about a week,” Anthony said raising from his seat and extending his hand. You and Chloe stood and shook his hand, Chloe walking with him towards the door, leaving you alone with Sebastian.

“Why are you here?” You asked quietly through your teeth, a smile still plastered on your face.

He stood up and walk to the edge of the table so he was standing next to you.

“You wouldn’t see me and I heard a rumor that Anthony was able to acquire a meeting with you easily so I thought I’d tag along.”

“I can’t do this Sebastian. This is my job; you can’t just come here because you want to see me.”

“I promise you will get this account, if you come to dinner with me tonight.”

“If I don’t agree to dinner?” You asked.

“I can’t guarantee you will get the account, it will be 100 percent up to him. You two gave a good pitch, but I can’t promise anything.”

“This sounds like blackmail,” you said furrowing your brows.

He leaned closer so his lips brushed your ear and whispered, “It’s only blackmail if I prohibit him from using your company; other than that it’s called free choice.”  He stood up straight again and looked you square in the eye. “Meet me at  _Stan Enterprises_  at 6:30 tonight.”

With that, he turned and headed towards the door, waving bye to Chloe as he passed.

You stood there watching him leave, admiring his backside as he exited the restaurant into the sunny streets.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Chloe asked, gathering up the materials and packing it in her bag.

“Nothing,” you said quietly.

“Bullshit. You’re a terrible liar. When you went missing the night of the ball, were you with him?” she asked accusatorily.

You huffed and rolled your eyes as you shook your head, “does it matter?”

“Yes it does. You don’t keep secrets from me. Can you at least tell me if he was good or not?” she smiled.

You smiled back and said, “You know I don’t kiss and tell.”

* * *

6:30 was quickly approaching and you were getting more nervous by the second. You were secretly excited and couldn’t wait to see him again. He is gorgeous and gave you the best sex of your life; but if things were to go awry, you knew you didn’t want to be on his bad side. You took one more look in the mirror at yourself. You were wearing a royal blue sheath dress with nude pumps. You accented to with a shimmering necklace and a set of bangle bracelets.

You gathered your small clutch and headed towards the door, Chloe stopping you before you can get out unscathed.

“Play nice, he can make or break us,” she looked up from her book and hoisted her wine glass up in a “cheers” gesture.

“Have you heard from Chris?” You asked changing the subject.

Her smile spread on her face and you knew the answer.

“He has been texting me all day. We are going to meet tomorrow for dinner.”

“I’m happy for you. I’ll kill him if he hurts you, he is well aware. Have a good night.”

You walked out and headed downtown. You reached the skyscraper that housed his business and looked up, taking a deep breath to steady your nerves. You squared your shoulders and walked through the front entrance. You gave your name at the front desk and was directed towards the elevator for floor 35.

As the elevator climbed each floor, you got the familiar feeling of butterflies in the pit of your stomach and you were having déjà vu of the night of the ball. The elevator slowed to a stop and the signal dinged at the correct floor, you stepped out into the office. Straight ahead there was a reception desk with a girl in her mid twenties sitting behind it with a headpiece on.

“Hi, can I help you?” She smiled.

“I’m here to see Mr. Stan. My name is Y/F/N, Y/L/N,” you said, tugging at your dress, a nervous tick.

“Have a seat, I’ll let him know you are here,” she gestured towards the empty plus chairs.

You nodded your head in thanks and took the seat closest to the desk. You heard her say something on the phone and then stand up and walk around the desk, clasping her hands in front of her.

“Please follow me this way.”

You followed her down the hall and stopped in front of a closed door. The entire office was encased in frosted glass and Sebastian’s name was on the name plate with Chief Executive Officer listed underneath. She knocked twice and opened the door, ushering you inside and closed the door behind you. You stood at the front of his office awkwardly not knowing what to say. You felt like prey and he was the tiger as he stalked over towards you.

“You look even more beautiful than you did this afternoon,” he reached out for your hand and pulled it towards his lips for a quick kiss, his lips lingering on your hand for a second longer. “You smell divine.”

You blushed, “thank you.”

“I have the town car ready for us. I hope you’re hungry.”

You left his office, his hand on the small of your back as he ushered you towards the elevator.

“Have a good night Mr. Stan,” the receptionist called from her desk as the elevator arrived.

“Thank you Jennifer, I plan on it. You do the same,” he said as the doors closed on you both. He took a step towards you and you took a step back. He chucked, and took another step forward, causing you to take one back, hitting the wall behind you. He took one more step towards you and put his hands on either side of your head lowering his face down to yours. His eyes darkened and you could see his pupils were blown. You body was humming in anticipation and you wanted to feel his hands on you.

“Imagine the fun we could have in here.”

He bent his head down more and started kissing your neck and jaw line. You whimpered and you leaned into the kiss. He pulled away when the elevator dinged, informing you both that you had reached the intended floor. You licked your lips and your breathing had picked up. You got into the backseat of the car and he slid in next to you. His body heat was radiating off him in waves. The tension was thick and it made the beginning of the ride uncomfortable.

“Tell me you don’t want me and we will have a nice dinner and you will never see me again.”

You turned to face him, “I can’t tell you that.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?”

“Like I told you yesterday, I don’t want to be a conquest. We have only known one another for 3 days now. This is very fast and I’m not sure I trust you entirely after you tried to acquire my company.”

“If I can promise you that you won’t be another notch in my belt; can we try this? I wasn’t lying when I told you I’d been thinking about you for months.”

After a moment of thinking you nodded your head, “yes, we can try,” you smiled at him.

“Oh thank God.”

He practically lunged at you, one hand going towards the back of your neck, the other tugging at your waist. His lips were on you in a flash and you moaned into him, his kisses were eager and hot. You ran your fingers through his hair and tugged on it, pulling his closer to you so your bodies were flush. He moved his right hand to your thigh and started grazing his hand up under the hem of your dress.

He stopped when he reached where your panties should be to find bare skin instead. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at you with his mouth open.

“Dirty girl, no panties huh?”

“Didn’t want the line,” you replied breathlessly.

“Fuuck. How about we skip dinner and head straight for dessert?” He licked his lips and adjusted himself.

“You promised me dinner, dessert can wait.”

He laughed and pulled you back to him for a searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Sebastian broken down your resolve in a such a short period of time?

The food and drink at the restaurant were delicious but you were having a hard time enjoying the spread under the intense gaze of Sebastian. Every time you would look up he would be staring at you. His eyes were dark, and he was constantly licking his lips as if you were prey and he was a hungry wolf. Every time you would let a little whimper past your lips (whether from his gaze or because of the food) he would shift in his seat a little.

“Wanna have a replay of a few nights ago?” He leaned in and whispered across the table. “I’d love to fuck you against the wall again, and this time you don’t have to worry about losing a pair of panties,” he smirked.

“Well Seb, as much as I’d love to do that again, I think I would rather you strap me down to your bed,” you quirked your eyebrow and chuckled when he bit his lip and moaned.

A sudden flash caught your eye and you turned to see what it was. There was a man outside the restaurant with a camera pointed towards your table.

“Why’s he taking our picture?” You asked confused.

“Fucking paparazzi. They’re trying to sell tabloids and I’m constantly the focus of their incessant behavior. Just ignore them,” anger flashed across his features.

“Yeah, I’ve seen some of the stories; they never really paint you in the best light huh?”

“They’re waiting for me to fuck up and do something that causes the board members to look for my replacement. I shot to success quick and I’m young compared to others in my situation. Again just ignore him,” he stabbed his food and huffed.

The air was full of tension and you were getting uncomfortable.

“Seb, do you want to get out of here? Dinner was lovely, but I think I’m ready to leave now. I have a friend that’s a bartender in the club down the street. Wanna go?”

“Sure…or you don’t want to go back to my place for dessert?” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, his mood changing completely.

You smiled at the thought, “nope,” you said popping the “p”, “I wanna dance.”

He pulled out his wallet and tossed money on the table before taking you by the hand and leading you out into the street, the paparazzi snapping pictures of you both as you walked.

“Hope you make my ass look good,” you called over your shoulder; causing you both to laugh.

He leaned down and spoke softly in your ear, “your ass is delectable; can’t wait to get my hands on it again and shove my cock in it.”

You sucked in a shaky breath and bit your lower lip. This man was going to be the death of you. He reached his hand over and pulled your lip out from between your teeth and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

You both walked in silence for another block and then you saw the entrance to  _Club Azul,_ the line out the door and around the corner.

“Wow, this place is packed. Not sure we’re gonna be able to get in,” you said looking around at the mass of people.

Sebastian walked up to the bouncer, whispered something in his ear and placed money in his hand. The bouncer smiled and ushered you both past him.

You shook your head and laughed quietly. Never in a million years would you be able to do something like that. The only way you normally get in is when Nick was with you. On a Monday night though you figured it wouldn’t be too busy, guess you were wrong.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t think it would be that crowded tonight.”

“Mr. Stan, so nice of you to join us this evening,” a man behind you said. “If you follow me, I’ll show you to the VIP area.”

You turned to look at him and Sebastian smiled curtly.

“Thank you, Mr. Harding.”

You made your way up stairs away from the crowds and he ushered you into a private room with lush couches and chairs. You whistled lowly looking around. The music could still be heard, but you could actually carry on a conversation instead of yelling over it.

“Never been to this part of the club. I normally just hang up by the bar and on the floor. Being Mr. Stan has it’s perks,” you commented.

“Mr. Harding has been very generous over the past few years to me.”

“Generous how?” You tilted your head to the side looking at him.

His phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID. “Sorry I gotta take this. Why don’t you get a drink, I should only be a few minutes.”

You shrugged and headed back down the stairs to the bar to see if your friend, Nick was there.

“Hey handsome, can I get a Washington red apple martini?” You asked meeting Nick’s eye and taking a seat at the bar.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” He asked reaching across the table to give you a hug.

“I’m here on a date, he’s on the phone. So how about that drink?” You smirked.

“Anything for my girl.”

Nick busied himself with mixing the cocktail and you were looking around the room at the other patrons. You caught the eye of a guy a few bar stools down and he smiled sweetly at you. You returned the gesture and turned your attention to Nick as he was putting the drink on a napkin in front of you.

“Thanks hun,” you smiled as you brought the sweet drink to your lips for a taste. “You make the best martinis.”

The guy a few seats over came up behind you and leaned towards your ear, “Wanna dance?”

You turned to look at him and shook your head no. “My date’s upstairs; he’ll be down in a few.”

“Come on, humor me.”

“No, I’d prefer to sit here and wait, thank you.”

You turned your back on the guy and looked at Nick, silently asking for his help; but he was busy mixing drinks. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you turned to tell the guy to fuck off. Sebastian was standing behind him and was already taking care of it.

“Don’t touch her,” Sebastian said pulling the guys arm off of your shoulder.

“What the fuck dude?” he asked pulling his arm from him.

“I said don’t touch her,” he practically growled.

Defeated, the guy rolled his eyes and walked off. Sebastian raked his eyes over your body, almost like he was looking for something.

“I’m fine Seb,” you smiled and put your hand on his arm. “Come on, let’s dance.”

You shot your martini back, and he looked at you amazed. You knew you were going to regret it later, but right now you wanted to get out of the floor and the drink was holding you back.

The bass was thumping and your body instinctively started moving to the beat. Sebastian was behind you, his hands on your waist and you swayed your hips with his. You closed your eyes, lifted your arms above your head let it all go. You brought your arms back down around his neck and leaned back into him, your head resting on his shoulder. His hands were moving up the sides of your body, leaving a hot trail in their wake.

The lingering heat from his fingers and the quick effects of the martini were leaving you uninhibited and you started gyrating your ass into his groin. Sebastian slid his left hand up over your lower abdomen and held you tight against his body, his hard length nestled between your ass cheeks. You let out a breathy sigh as you listed to his breathing in your ear. It was such a turn on knowing what you were doing to him.

The effects of the alcohol now in full swing and you reached your hand back between your bodies to rub him through his dress slacks.

“Fuck, don’t tease babe,” he spoke in your ear, eliciting goosebumps on your skin.

“It’s only a tease if I don’t plan to take care of it.”

You turned to face him; his hand slid down to your ass and pulled you in so his cock was resting between your thighs. You bit your lower lip in noticed the look of pure lust on his face. You grabbed his hand and lead him back towards the stairs to the VIP section. With the heat running through your body and the slick between your thighs you needed to feel him.

You pulled him through the entrance to the VIP section and pulled the curtain closed behind you. Walking him to the couch you pushed him down so he was sitting, his legs automatically falling open.

You licked your dry lips and boldly said, “Undo your pants, show me your cock.”

You couldn’t believe those words just made their way past your lips and you felt yourself starting to blush. The moan he left out as he busied himself told you what you said was exactly want he needed to hear. He finished undoing his pants and he pulled his cock free from his boxers, stroking it slowly, watching you.

You took a hold of his length in your hand and gave it a few slow strokes, his head falling back against the couch. You climbed on top, straddling him, his hands going to your hips as you lowered yourself on him. You both groaned as he bottomed out, you resting your head in the crook of his neck.

“You’re so fucking wet, you fit me so  _well_ ,” he thrust his hips up on the last word, causing you to whimper at the fullness.

You started circling your hips on him, causing small moans to escape his mouth because he took yours in a heated kiss. He wrapped one hand around the side of your neck and the other hand had a tight grip on your hip. You were going to have a bruise in the morning, you were sure of it.

He started thrusting up hard into you, forcing you to stay in place as he fucked you and swallowed your moans.

You felt the familiar coil in the pit of your stomach and he started fucking you harder, if possible. As he thrust up, you were circling your hips, causing his pelvis to hit your clit, you were so close; your body was starting to tremble.

“Cum baby girl, I want you to soak me.”

That was the last straw, you feel over the edge, your orgasm causing you to practically scream him name, not caring who heard you. His thrusts became sloppy and you felt him release into you.

You both stayed connected as you allowed your breathing to return to normal and your heartrates to slow down.

“You know, we really ought to stop having sex in public places, especially if the paparazzi follow you around. I don’t want to see my face or other body parts on the cover of a tabloid,” you mumbled into his neck.

“Maybe you should stop making me need to shove me cock in you when we’re in public places,” he smiled, teasing you. “You ready to get out of here? My bed is far more comfortable than this couch.”

You nodded your head at him as you climbed off him, both wincing slightly at the lack of contact. You could feel your mixed juices slide down your leg and you shivered at the feeling.

“Is there a restroom I can clean up in quick?” You asked shifting your weight.

“Around the corner,” he pointed towards the back on the room.

You picked up your purse, kissed him on the cheek and made your way into the bathroom to clean up. Once inside you opened your phone to see a picture message from Chloe.

> **Chloe:**  Someone is going to be in the tabloids tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.

You looked at the picture for a moment, it was the two of you at dinner but your back was towards the window so no one could tell it was you. You smiled and wrote back.

> **You:**  Good thing you would do a lot ;)

You did a final check of your make-up in the mirror before making your way back to Sebastian. He had tucked everything back into place and he was waiting patiently for you to return, smiling when you emerged.

“Ready to go?”

You smiled and nodded your head.

“Great, I can’t wait to see you strapped down to my bed as I eat you out.”

He licked his lips as the air left your lungs. What have you gotten yourself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you start brushing Sebastian off, he does what's necessary to put him back in the fore front of your mind.

You woke up early the next morning, a bit sore but no worse for wear. You smiled lazily thinking about the night you had endured and the extremely handsome man you spent it with. Rolling to your backside you reached over to find his side empty, the bed cold.

“Sebastian?” You called out, climbing out of bed. No answer. You grabbed his button down shirt and threw it on, buttoning the shirt enough to cover your breasts and cunt. You walked down stairs to find him on the phone having a quiet conversation.

You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“Hey I gotta go, we’ll talk later. Bye.” He finished his conversation and hung up the phone, leaning back into your touch.

“Who was that?”

“Just business, nothing to worry about.” He turned his head so he could see you, his eyes darkening at the sight of you in his shirt. “I could get used to seeing you like this every morning.”

“What with my bed head?” You laughed quietly, knowing that’s not what he meant.

“Don’t make me pin you to that wall and have my way with you.” He ran his finger down your exposed stomach and stopped just before your entrance, your body shivering from the sensation.

“Promises, promises.” You pulled away from his touch, “I have to get home, I’ve got some work to get done, but thank you for a lovely evening Seb; I had a great time.”

“Don’t leave yet.”

“Unlike you, I can’t waltz into work whenever I feel like it. I’ve got clients that are counting on me and Chloe can’t do it all alone.” He gave a little pout and you kissed his lips tenderly. “We will see each other again soon.”

“How about tonight?” The eagerness in his voice making him sound like a teenager.

Laughing you replied, “I think I need a break tonight, you’re going to wear me out.” Turning serious you asked, “Would it be okay if we kept us quiet for a bit? I don’t need the paparazzi banging down my door,” you paused for a moment, “or the crazed women that lust after you.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “I can respect that, how long?”

“I don’t know yet, just for a while. We are moving quickly and I just need to slow down a little bit. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you; but maybe we can do a few quiet nights in? Take out and a movie?”

He smirked and countered, “Netflix and chill?”

You laughed through your nose, more of a snort really, “yeah sure, Netflix and chill; but that will have to be here. I have a roommate to afford the city. Not all of us can live in Soho in a penthouse. I’m going to get my stuff and go. Thank you for a lovely evening.”

Walking upstairs you gathered your items and got dressed; wishing you had more comfortable shoes and panties to leave in so it didn’t feel like a walk of shame. You returned to the living room to say goodbye and he was standing at the stove cooking pancakes.

“Can I entice you to breakfast before you leave?”

“I do love a man that can cook; but I really should get going.”

He shut off the stove and walked over to you, his hard on visible through his basketball shorts. “Just knowing you still don’t have panties on his the hottest thing in the world and I will probably be jerking off to that thought when you leave.” He pulled you to him and kissed you, his tongue seeking entrance to your mouth and you melted into him, wishing you didn’t have to go.

You pulled back, “you could always send me video if that, I’d love to watch you jerk off thinking of me.” Your cheeks flushed at the thought, but you were turned on at the prospect of getting to watch him in an intimate act.

“If I send you video would you send me one?” His voice was husky and you knew if you didn’t leave you were going to be in a tangle of limbs again.

“Guess the only way to find out is to send me one.” Kissing him quickly you turned to leave.

“You love to leave me hanging huh?”

You cocked your eyebrow, “How else am I supposed to keep you interested?” You opened the door and headed down the elevator to go home.

~~

The day was busy and you tried your hardest to get work done; but with Sebastian texting you all day long it was difficult. Finally at 4:30 you called it quits, only getting through half the amount you had wanted. All day you mind kept wandering to Sebastian- what he was doing, what he was wearing, what he was thinking about. Grabbing your phone you went to open a new message, but stopped yourself; not wanting to seem desperate.

“Chloe, what time’s your hot date tonight?”

“Chris will be here at 5:30 to get me. We are going to go to a nice dinner and then it is taking me on a harbor cruise,” she walked out from her room and sat down on the couch, her hair already pulled back into a soft up do.

“I’m so excited for you Chloe, he really likes you; you know that right?”

“Well, we’ll see how it goes tonight. I really like him and he’s so sweet and funny,” she smiled at you but she could tell your mind was drifting elsewhere. “So when are you seeing Sebastian again?”

Placing your head in your hands you mumbled, “not sure.”

“I’m sorry what was that? I couldn’t hear you through your hands,” she laughed.

You sat up again and looked at her. “I’m not sure. Things are moving so fast, I told him we need to slow down slightly. I asked him to keep it on the down low, but I’m trying to give us a chance. We are going to do some casual dates in; the paparazzi seem to follow him everywhere, and I don’t want them following me.” You let out a small sigh, “I can’t stop thinking about him though.”

Chloe had a big goofy grin on her face as you poured your guts out to her and she let out a small squeal of delight when you admitted you couldn’t stop thinking about him. “I’m so happy for you babe! I think you’re good for him; you’ll keep him on his toes. From what I’ve read on the tabloids, he needs someone that will put him in his place, not just fawn over him.”

“Yeah, well I do like to leave him hanging,” you laughed thinking back to this morning.

“Gross,” she teased. “Listen, I gotta get into my dress and but a face on. If Chris comes before I’m ready can you keep him entertained?”

“Sure thing hun, go finish; you’re going to knock him dead.”

She smiled as she walked back down the hallway and you walked into the kitchen to get some wine. You pulled the cork out of a bottle of your favorite wine and poured a heaping amount into the glass; with a small splash for luck. Lifting the glass to your lips, you inhale the fruity scent before taking a small sip and savoring the flavors as they dance on your tongue. You let out a small hum of appreciation as you settle back on the couch and turn on the television.

Your phone chimed and you smile, hoping it is Sebastian and you smile wider when you’re right.

> **Sebastian:**  ;) enjoy and record your reaction for me?

_Enjoy what?_  You thought. There was no attachment in the text. You sat patiently waiting for something to come in when someone knocked at the door. “Coming,” you called as you placed your glass down in favor of opening the door. Chris was standing there with a small bouquet of beautiful flowers and he smiled nervously. “Hey Chris, come on in, she will be out in a few minutes.” You moved aside and allowed him to enter the apartment. “Have a seat; can I get you anything to drink?”

“No; but thank you.” He took a seat on the couch, his leg bouncing a mile a minute and you smiled at him.

Lowering your voice so Chloe wouldn’t hear you said, “Chris, you’ve already seen her naked, you can’t possibly be this nervous.”

“We were both drunk, that was easy. This,” he took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his hair, “this is all me, nothing to fall back on as an excuse. I like her a lot and I want to make sure she has a good time.”

You smiled an ear to ear grin. What he just told you made you the happiest friend in the entire world. “Chris, the two of you are going to have a blast. Relax and be you. You seem like a great guy from the few encounters we’ve had.”

“Thanks.”

Chloe made her way down the hallway and you caught eyes with her first. You gave her a small wink and she smoothed down her dress as she came into view of Chris. He stood, and his eyes raked over her, a smile instantly spreading across his lips.

“You look beautiful in that dress. The color brings out your eyes. I brought these for you.” He handed her the flowers and she took a small whiff and the floral aroma.

“Thank you,” she blushed. “Thank you for the flowers too they are lovely. Let me get a vase for them.” She turned towards the kitchen and you stopped her.

“I’ll put them in water, you two go out and have a good time.”

She handed the flowers to you and headed towards the door, Chris walking next to her, his hand on the small of her back. He opened the door for her and the two were gone in an instant, leaving you alone for the evening. You sat back down on the couch and took another sip of your wine, the chime from an incoming text reminding you that Sebastian had texted you. You opened the message and saw another text with a link to a Dropbox account.

You clicked the link and it brought you to a folder with only one mp4 file in it. You knew exactly what it was prior to even opening it and you giggled like a schoolgirl as you grabbed the computer and your glass of wine, making your way to your bedroom. Your phone dinged again and you opened the new message

> **Sebastian:**  I can always come over there and you can show me your reaction in person if you prefer.

You thought about replying but decided against it, opting to watch the video first instead. You got into a comfortable position and it play on the computer. He was holding the phone in his left hand, the camera focused on his crotch and he was stroking himself gently. There was enough light in the room to make out the motions, but not enough to get a perfect view of him. You wished he would have turned on a light, or opened the blinds. No one would be able to see him that high up anyway.

He started moaning and your eyes fluttered closed, your abdominal muscles clenching listening to the noises that were coming out of his mouth. Your hand instinctively slid down your body and into your pants. You started drawing lazy circles on your clit and you opened your eyes so you could watch him as he started pulling on his cock a little harder. His moaning was becoming louder and you heard a few “fuck’s” leave his mouth. As you listened to the delicious noises that were coming out of him you picked up the pace and you were circling your clit harder and faster now, desperately looking for your release.

The video stopped abruptly and your eyes flung open to see what happened. The lights came on and Sebastian turned the camera so you were looking at his face. He smiled lazily at the camera; but you could tell by his expression it took a lot to keep himself from coming.

“Its only fair I get to see you since you too as I’m sure you were having a lovely time watching me. If you want to watch me come for you, call me on video and we can finish together. I’ll be waiting for your call.” He turned the camera back down to his cock and you could see he was gripping the base, trying to keep himself from coming. You have never picked up your phone so fast, watching as the camera turned on while it was ringing. You turned the camera so it was facing your pussy, allowing him to be able to see your fingers work yourself over.

“I’m so glad you called,” he answered. 

You didn’t even allow him to see your face; you just started going to work on yourself. “Seb, I want to see you come, I need to hear your moans. Please,” you pleaded, working yourself faster. You watched as he started pulling himself harder, the moans leaving his lips with ease. “I’m so close Seb, oh God,” you moaned.

“Put those pretty little fingers in that cunt, I want you to imagine it’s me fucking you with my fingers,” he groaned.

You obliged and started fucking yourself faster, rubbing the palm of your hand down on your clit. _Close._ You were so close.

“I-I’m coming,” you groaned, everything tensing up before you finally allowed yourself to go, you slowed your fingers, but continued to work through it.

“Fuck, that was so hot. I’m so close,” he groaned. You could see the muscles in his arm flex and tighten before he started coming all over his stomach and hand.

You both lay there looking at one another, but not saying anything, just listening to each other breathing.

“I’m addicted to you babe. I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

“Yeah, me neither and that scares me,” you admitted, pulling your upper lip between your teeth and letting it roll free. “Listen, I got to go. I have a few more things I still need to finish for work. Thanks for tonight, it was fun. We’ll talk soon okay?”

He looked deflated as the words left your lips, “oh. Sure. Have a good night, thanks again for helping me out.” He let out a small chuckle.

“Likewise. Night.” You waved at the screen and disconnected the call. You closed your eyes, letting his words sink in.  _I’m addicted to you._ Same here buddy, and that was the problem.


End file.
